Not Another KP Story
by Narch
Summary: Four Authors, four different plots, no one knows how the story will end since none of the other authors know the others plots. Anything can and will happening, who will be the dominate of the writers? Good luck to Kim, Ron and Co.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There are some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read:** Four friends, four authors are making this story, we monopolize our own plots, but... we don't know how the story going to process due to we have to wait for the author before had finished with the chapter, before any of us can continue. In the end of the chapters there will be all four authors notes.

The rules are simple, max an A4 length (then Narch (me) going to editing it), and the highest dice continuing the story.

The end of every Chapters there will be Authors Notes (chit-chat)

**PS** - Don't worry, the other stories are processing on schedule.

**Chapter by Narch** - Someone have to start ;) (fast update: 1)

* * *

**Not Another KP Story**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of August, although the sun had not even risen half way up. In this time of the day ordinary teens would have rather stayed in bed for at least an hour before getting ready to do whatever they were up to, like going to school. There was an exception. The teen was an auburn haired fourteen year old, slender, but physically formidable, with the most gorgeous emerald green eyes, the most charming nose and lips. If you didn't know who she was, you would had considered she was a young teen model, not the Kim Possible a Heroine that was using hers free times to help people all over the world.

Everyone in Middleton knew who she was. Middleton were the centre of a metropolitan area consisting of three towns Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton. All tree towns had their own malls, schools and even colleges, most people just called the area for Tri-City.

The young teen heroine was living in Middleton, in a fine neighbourhoods where there were not many exciting things going on in their daily life, if you didn't consider the usually air-crafts and cars that were picking up the young heroine and hers sidekick.

Her sidekick Name was Ron Stoppable, and uncommon name and rather at forgettable for the most people, it had been annoying for the auburn haired teen when people forgot his name, although he had always shrugged it off. Then again Ron Stoppable was not much to look at, most of his job in The Possible hero business was distraction, and he was really good at it, so good that he could distract anyone anywhere any time.

Ron occurred to be rather skinny at boy, with cute freckles and big ears, if chocolate brown eyes charming nose and had a goofy smile he always seems to use. His hands were rather big compared to his body size, and his hair was shot and messy.

Kim and Ron had known each other since there were four back from Pre-K. Ever since that fateful day they had been inseparable, they had done substantially risky missions from they were twelves years old.

Yet here she was standing just outside the Stoppable Resident way too early for any teens her age to be awakened, and it was not an uncommon behaviour from the teen either, Kim and Ron had always been waking each other up since they met in Pre-K, what had been uncommon was that she had not just walked in, but was ringing the door of the Stoppable Resident front door, even if she already had the key.

"Kim! come in, come in, I was just making breakfast" An elder slender woman said after she had opened the door, she had a blonde hair and glasses and there a lot of resemble to Kim's best friend, but then again the elder blond woman was his mother after all.

"Good morning Mrs. Stoppable, I am just here early, so I can wake Ron myself" Kim cheerfully said with the widened smile that could make anyone smile back, and so did the elder woman.

"Kim I am guessing you are staying for breakfast then?"

Kim only nodded acknowledge before she nearly ran up the stairs to her friend's room without loosing her smile. Since she had waited all summer for this day, she was even wearing her green tank top belly shirt and dark blue cargo pants she had gotten from her best friend. Today were the day they both start in high school.

After entered the door to the room, there was not much to see really, it was not messy at all, though knowing that her best friend always kept his room clean because of her, could make her smile widened. There was a disk, a table, and a closet, all a simple room. But her eyes were really focusing on the bed, or who was lying in the bed?

Seeing the sunlight had already reached out her best friend body and his pet Rufus, that was a pink naked mole-rat, she wondered if Rufus was the only kind since he was extraordinary smart, and by that already consider full member of their team, sometime he could form words out of his squeaking.

Knowing that the warm light from the sun was not enough to wake them up, she had come in good time to just to be able to do this. Walking silently to his bed, even if it was not a queen size bed it should be big enough for her to slide under the blanket without waking him. Leaning her body closer to him, her right hand was now lounging at his belly, while her other hand was supporting her head.

"Ron" She whispered, although there were no respond, it did not make her lost the mood, instead it made her more playfully to the fact that he could not hear her or just did not want to wake up.

"Ron!" She said only to get some moans from him, Kim was not angry at all, she was rather happy, because after the third time she was going to call his name, and if it didn't wake him up she could punishing him for it, and she had an arsenals of way to do it, from bottle of water to tickle him till she had enough fun.

"Ron Wake up!" She raised her voice, this time he moved his body so he was now facing her, their faces were only inches apart, and her hand that was resting at his stomach had moved to his waist by this movement. While sleeping he too had moved his left hand to her waist, she sighed by the feeling of their closeness and embracing, for a moment she didn't want to tickle him.

She had always infatuated their hugs and embraces since they had met, sometime her heart could beat faster just by them being close, like it did now.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Stin:** Ah, I thought you started the story after Graduation. So long we don't have to follow the "main true story" I think I can change my plot to teenage life. Grr... ( Hit 5 )

**Sirian:** I just have the perfect chapter 2 in mind, please... NOOOO! ( hit 2 )

**Felene:** So is really up to if Kim tickle Ron, or throws some water at him? Come on... what the f..., I think this dice program sucks ( hit 1 )

**Narch:** Well, Since I started the story, I would not trow the dice until all four had written, but... just doing for fun... LOL ... ( hit 6 )

**Stin:** Don't know if it a blessing or annoying that chapters only are 1000 words ( +- 100 ). So expect my chapter coming up under 24 hour ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There are some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read:** Yes, I (Narch) fail in this part, after Chapter two had been sent to me, I forgot all about it, while working on another story. I then failed again by sending a raw vision to the two others authors ( Felene and Sirian ), they kinda sent an editing vision back to me. So it all end up, with the help of Stin, trying to editing the editing visions from Felene and Sirian... Huge different by the way.

* * *

**Reviews to reviewers**: Thanks to princessvml, SecondSeraphim, CajunBear73 and The defenastrator.

_Sorry that we not going to respond to everyone, but only one of you and thats "The defenastrator" since he pointed out some issue about my/our time-line_:

- Yes, The defenastrator, this story might not come from the main act ( More alternative universe ). Their first Mission was about The Laser Defense Security Systems, Mr. Paisley had installed. Like Drakken said, he wanted to prevent the pree-teen Kim from doing her first mission.

As pre-teen, Kim likely was 12 years old, be in mind that Kim kissed Walter Nelson in Middle-Schools. And we can assume she had not kissed Walter yet after her first mission. ( Kim and Kim talks "A Sitch In Time Past" ). Tick-tick-tick mission was a freshmen year mission, and the talk with the pilot Gustavo said that Kim saved his villages from the flood last year. And we can all assume that Kim was 14 years old in tick-tick-tick.

So my conclusion: Kim had her cheerleader try out in middle-school for her 7th grade or 8th grade. and likely first become captain by skills. - 8-9th grade it where High School start, But I assume is 9th grade since all stuff point to she was 14 year old.

- Sorry, just wanted to point out some stuff, likely readers want to discus with me about my conclusion, but I'm just pointing out, that i DO research before writing.

(I'm Trying To avoid Long Respond due to the chapters only are 1000 words, so this is likely one time. )

* * *

**Chapter By Stin - **It took her 2-3 hours to finish this chapter.

**

* * *

Not Another KP Story**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ron was having the greatest dream ever, he was the golden knight with a blue sword. Standing with only the sword and his golden armor, he was going to fight at unknown enemy that looked like half human and robot to get to his love, why that girl was his love he did not know although it was his motivation to win the fight.

As other dreams, Ron actions and emotions were controlled.

"You never get pass me Loser!" The guy said, Ron did not really see his face, nevertheless he knew this guy was some kind of pretty face if not was for that he was half-man half-robot.

The way the fight started he was not sure of, only that he had done some back flip to hit the guy jaw with his feet, then cut deep in his feet with the blue sword, what shocked him, was that the guy started to melt in front of him until he looked like those zombies he used to beat in his video game.

The girl now ran to him, embraced him, he could not glance the eyes or her face, yet recognizing that her face was the most beautiful in this world, how long their embraced one another he did not comprehend or care, it had been the happiest dream ever, and he did not want to wake up any time soon.

Leaning closer to each other their started to kiss, and instantly getting the taste of strawberry, how he knew it was strawberry in the dream he did not know yet he was sure of it, not only the taste of her lips, but he could also smell her hair shampoo that also was strawberry.

He did not want to open his eyes, thanks to the sentiment of the kiss had sent him to heaven, his heart was beating faster, it felt like he was flying, like he could do anything.

Unexpectedly he felt a tickling feeling at his waist that brought his eyes opened wide up, but what he saw did not shock him at all. The most gorgeous emerald eyes he ever saw was looking at him, and they were really close. Their face was close.

Ron could still taste some strawberry from his lips, he wondered if it was the left over from the dream, but he did not care now since this rather beautiful face had the most devious smile ever at her face.

"Um KP... uh... uh..." His eye widened, knowing full well what was going to happen next, and understand that there no chance he could escape since he was so close, not that he did not like her embracing him like this, it was just that he had the feeling of where her hands were resting at his body he would regret.

"stop, not fair... ha ha... KIM!" Ron laughed still trying to fight back, but wrestling against someone that knew sixteen styles of Kung Fu and that one knew him like he knew himself, it was only the matter of time before he was stopping to fight back, after some rolling at the bed. Kim was now at top of him, she was positioning at all four while pinning him down to the bed.

The position was rather sending his teen hormones in rage.

"Giving up Ron?" She smiled at him, leaned her head closer their nose nearly touched, "Then say the word..."

"Uncle, uncle!" Ron nearly screamed half laughing, only to have her sitting down at his laps, letting go of his arms she giggled at him. How wonderful her laughing was to him, it always made him smile every time he heard it.

Seeing her trying to blow some of her hair away from her face, only to have it return, he gently moved his hand up to guide the loose hair back by her ear. Kim body was like glowing, he could not really believe his eyes, and had to blink several times, but for every blinks she became more and more beautiful

How wonderful it was for him, it had to end in some way, and off cause it had to start with his other mind hardened between his legs, his face reddened like his best friend hair colour, but he was not the only one that was blushing by this new event.

Cute she was, she was trying to show him there were nothing wrong by what had happened between his legs, but it could not hide that he was only sleeping with his boxer as well as she continued sitting at top of it. Giggled by it she let herself fall down beside him.

"Ron, I-"

"-KP, it's me that need to apologies. "Ron interrupted her still with his face as red as her hair, but by looking at his best friend beautiful face, he then burst out laughing uncontrolled since no matter how many times it happens they both blush by it.

"Ron, stop it!" She had grabbed his jaw with her hand, shaking it playfully to side to side, before added "I'm going down to eat some breakfast"

"I'm guessing Rufus already when down before you start tickle me?" He asked after he rose up from bed rubbed his shoulder, and looking back at her, she was watching and still beaming at him, like he was some of the most exciting thing to watch.

"He left after I called your name the third time..." She answered with a smirk.

Seeing her rolling of the bed her back faced him, he could not really getting his eyes from her butt, they had been best friends since they were four, but now he could really start to see the changes of her body, the beautiful changes.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**(A/N)**: If your guys didn't know, after the end of the chapter, I'm just copy paste from our messenger. Well, Some part of it... Just to have you reader stay current. There are two writers left that had not written any chapters, we ( Narch and Stin ) had decided that since they both have black belt in Twa Kwon Do, Sirian (Stin fiance) against Felene ( Narch fiancée ) in a friendly sparring match.

Best out of 5 - 3/2 to Felene!

**Sirian:** Ofcause... When I'm starting to get luck at dice, the rules changes! And Stin... Narch gave you opentonity to make some fun with Ron. Likes, throw Ron out of the windows, cut his hair, paint his face, get some ice? But no, no... you just have to make the story little more toward romance... I say the readers will agrees...

**Felene:** Not really, a lots of stuff can happens, But since it looks like you don't like romance... hmm...

**Narch:** It looks like good friends having fun... Stin actually making a good job, if you guys can follow me. ( So long she not going to write in first person ( I do, I did, I am ) ;)

**Stin:** Hihe, thanks :D - Well, I decided to put some mystery in it: - Did they, or did they not? Kind of mystery.

**Felene:** I see... So this is now I'm going to tell about chapter 3? - Give me at least 48 hour...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There are some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read:** Okay, I had a good excuse this time, I nearly finished the last page of one of my major stories... Sorry, it not "True Love" but the other one. Hurray!

**

* * *

Reviews to reviewers:** Thanks to CajunBear73 for reviewing last chapter, yes it always nice to wake up from a nice dream, then find out the dreams and reality are closer then you think. Just as always Ron might be too obvious. - not that I know how it would end, seriously I don't know.

**

* * *

Chapter by Felene. -** She actually made the story with headache.

**

* * *

Not Another KP Story**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mrs. Stoppable was more than pleased with her son's friendship, even if his best friend was a girl after all. She just wondered if they see each other's in brother and sister way of sense, or there more to their friendship then meet the eye.

But it was had to tell when it comes to them.

Seeing them talking together at the dinner table, pushing each other shoulders, it had reminded her of a marrying couple in their own way of behaviours, but then she knew their friendship was based of trusting each other, knowing there was no secret between them either, she could not tell Ron anything without his best friend knowing.

She had asked her husband to have the normal teen father talks when he had turned thirteen, reflecting how embarrassing it was for her son, nevertheless the day after she had returned home early from work, only to find out that her son was talking with his best friend about the talk he had the day before, additionally Kim was telling the same story about the mother and daughter talk she had

Mrs. Stoppable did not mean to break their privacy, it was really at accident she heard the conversation with her son and Kim.

Seeing her son wearing his red jersey shirt and brown cargo pants, it was a tradition for him to start the school likes that, but like all mothers she could see the look Kim was sending to her son, her eyes were sparkling, as well as following every movement he did.

Ron was also in an optimistic mood, even if he knew he was going to start at high school, there was some euphoric tension about them, something unsaid, she knew it had always been there, yet today it was really obvious to see.

"So Ronald how was yours sleep?" She asked her son, after he had finished the last of his sausage.

"Wonderful mom, I had the best dream ever!" he nearly screamed in exciting.

Mrs. Stoppable chuckled by her son respond, took a quick glance at her husband to see he was smiling behind the newspaper, it had always been this way,.

"Want to tell us about it?" She then asked with a slight smirk, seeing her Son started to blush by her question, she was determined to hear more about this wonderful dream her son had.

"I don't know-"

"-Come on Ron" His best friend asked, gently slapped his shoulder, but soon after she rubbed it like she was sorry for hitting him.

Mrs. Stoppable knew if someone could get her son to talk, it was his best friend Kim, smiling innerly she could only await to know, what could have gotten her son in that mood. After all she was his mother.

"Well, I was dreaming that I was a knight with a golden armor and a blue sword..."

"Blue sword?"

"KP, me telling the story here, okay?" Ron said annoyed, although smiled after they brief got eyes contact that ends up making both of them blush.

"okay Story teller" Kim said after had gotten her arm around and pressed herself closer to him. Mrs. Stoppable could only look astounding to their behaviour, they could truly look cute together.

It did make her worried. How much she wanted to intervene, she did not really want to be the one that breaks their friendship. Mrs. Stoppable wanted to protect her only child. It was just that Kim was perfectly for Ron, what worried her, was she knew High School and the "food chain". It was obvious to her that Kim will be at top. And Ron, how bad it sounded for a mother to think that. She was not expected him to be at the top of the school's heritages.

"Well, I was fighting a half-man half-robot, then I used the sword to cut his feet, then he just melted, then there was the girl..."

Mrs. Stoppable could tell by how, her son explained his story, it reminded her of how he explained about his new friend from Pre-K.

"A girl, how she looks like?" Kim asked dreamily and Mrs. Stoppable could see something in Kim eyes, there was some hope and fear by it.

Mrs. Stoppable was worried, if Kim had fallen for her son now, and they do break up, it would be devastating for Ronald, again she might just be worried of them growing up to adults, so her mind played her to worry without reason.

"Yes a girl, do not remember her face, only knew that she was the most beautiful one I have ever seen-"

"-How can you know if she is beautiful if you cannot remember her face?..."

"KP! I just don't know okay, still then she ran over to me, and then we hugged, then..." Ron started to blush, sighed he then added "...We kissed and she tasted and smell like strawberry, but someone had to tickle me, thank you very much KP"

Mrs. Stoppable could see that Kim was hiding something because she was blushing. Mrs. Stoppable did not know, if it was how Kim had ruined the end of her son wonderful dream, or there was more to it, she could not see.

"You like the kiss?" Kim whispered, but Mrs. Stoppable could hear it, and knowing full well that Kim was hiding something now since Kim was biting her lips to await his response.

Could it be? She wondered.

"It was a dream kiss, off cause, I liked it" Ron smiles widened, but Kim face was now beaming and her emerald eyes was sparkling warm at her son.

Mrs. Stoppable had made a mental note to talk to Kim mother after they left for school, there was different something going on.

* * *

**Felene:** This chapter might be hard to follow up... too much possibilities...

**Stin:** Putting drama in the story eeh?

**Narch:** Still it looks like 2 vs 1. Actually I want to know Mrs. Stoppable and Mrs. Possible "talks", but hey, it's not me that making Chapter 4.

**Sirian:** that will be me! Finally, those softies just wanted to make a fairy tells, but let see if I can change that ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read:** Haha, Wow, Chapter 3 is finally done for HSF, now the dilemma, upload or beta read... back to story here... uhm, nothing much really.

* * *

**Reviews to reviewers:** Ahh yes XanQenadius, but it's all for fun, don't really want to spend beta reader times for this kind of story, unless offcause it end up being popular :)

* * *

**Chapter By Sirian:** - Yes, the guy that complain too much. :)

* * *

**Not Another KP Story**

* * *

Chapter four

A month had passed since the first day of High School, it was a typical Saturday morning for a platinum blond haired Teen, her body was rather thin, with a blued beautiful eyes, and pale skin, she looked like a normal teenage, and she was.

There were not many that knew her, other than people in Middleton High, but then everyone knew Cheerleaders of Middleton high. What was unique for the blond Cheerleader was that she was standing outside the Possible Resident.

Every knew where The Possible's lives, although it was rarely they get any visits.

There were rumors that the head cheerleader for freshmen had got detention the last week, and had tried to escape from detention yesterday to capturing a mad scientist and his assistant.

Tara knew the Life of Kim Possible, she had visited the web-side long time ago just to check up on some rumors, and had followed to try to understand the Head cheerleader unique choose of free times, but it was not why Tara was here, but rather about whom Kim Possible always hang out with.

A blond boy named Ron Stoppable.

There were too much Rumors going on with them that she just wanted to know from the source itself. Rumors that they were dating or where brother and sister were passing her ears a lot.

Tara had seen them in cafeteria, in her mind, sitting at each other laps, or standing behind each other with their hand on their shoulders, was not some kind brother and sister did normally, no one had ever seen those two kisses, but the rumors were there.

Kim and Ron where some time too intimated to be brother and sister, it would look like incest in some eyes, and that why Tara avoid thinking of them as that way. That they thought of each other's as brother and sister.

Wrong sick, as Ron used to say.

The door opened and Tara could already see that she was in the right place, the elder woman had red hair, was tall and slender, if it was not for the shot hair and blue eyes, she would look like Kim twins sister or elder sister, but Tara knew it was Kim's mother since she was wearing a lap coat.

And because she had seen Kim's mother before.

"Hello, Mrs. Possible, my name is Tara, and I was just wondering if Kim is available" The blond asked with the most innocent voice she could sound. After all, everyone seen her as the most innocent girl in Middleton and Tara wanted to keep it that way.

"Hello Tara, nice to meet you..." The elder woman smiled at her, before she waved her inside "Come in Tara, you can have breakfast with me while we will waiting for them to wake up"

Tara though of the word 'them' but shrugged it of her mind since Kim had mentioned her younger brothers. Tara was politely she had learn to grow up to respect people and didn't really want to be impost.

"I don't want to impose Mrs. Possible" She said with smile.

"You are not impose dear, come with me to the kitchen, James just left to work and the twins is sleeping over with their friends, so there are enough breakfast for you too" The elder red haired said, and gentle guided her inside the house to the kitchen.

Tare was sitting at the corner of the kitchen table, and was drinking a juice Mrs. Possible had provided her. Just as she had put the cup with juice down, Kim entered the kitchen, her hair was little messy, she had a whited top with a red heart at the chest, the top showed her midriff and she was wearing A white sporty Hot-pants.

If it was not because she knew that Kim had just woke up, Kim did look like she just finished a heavy make out season, and that did disturb Tara a little.

"Good morning Kimmie, But Don't you think that you need your sweatpants instead since you have a quest" the Elder Red haired asked her daughter.

"Morning Mom, I thought dad was at work, and tweebs are with friend til tomorrow, there are only me and..." Kim trailed off after seeing her mother pointed over to Tara that was behind her.

Tara was Confusing by Kim reaction, first she was standing with her back facing the table where she was sitting, then instantly she moved out of kitchen only her head peeked from the doorway.

"Uhm, Tara is just you, I thought you were some guy" She then said relieved, and moved inside the kitchen again.

"Hello Kim, Sorry I didn't call you before came, just want to hang out, and your mom was so nice to invite me for breakfast"

"No big Tara," Kim said then turned her face to her mother, "Mom I hope you just don't invite some male friend of mine inside without calling me first, it would have been so the drama!"

The Elder Red haired just Chuckle by Kim scowling "Dear I would never do these kinds of things, and I don't think your father like the idea of you wearing those pants with a company of a boy..."

Tara couldn't help giggling by it, and Kim blushed and joined.

Kim walked over and gave her mother a kiss at the cheeks, then what shocked Tara was that Kim took the cup with the Coffee and started to sip at it, she had never seen any teen drinks coffee and Tara never though that Kim was a coffee drinker.

"Sorry Tara, I just woke up, I had a long night," Kim yawned whiled drinking her coffee, and Tara could see that Kim was daydreaming.

Smiling to Kim's exclamation, Tara then wondering when Ron would arrive, after all there was a rumor that he usually came and eats breakfast with the Possible's.

She just hope Ron would notice her with her choice of clothing.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sirian:** To my defend, I know what i am doing!, it's just a build up!

**Felene:** Right... But it still seems there some romance for you, Tara/Ron?...

**Stin:** Maybe he want some drama, i thought he wanted actions...

**Narch:** Thinks is okay, didn't even edit his story, so he actually better then you girls, But how to find the one that going to make chapter 5?

**(A/N)** due to others project/stories, there chance that this story are put on hold for the rest of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read: **Wow, multitasking for the win! - pre-reading is so fun...

* * *

**Reviews to Reviewers:** thanks to princessvmlg CajunBear73. for last chapters reviews.

It does sound like princessvmlg want a Tara/Ron or Tara/ someone (maybe is a good idea? ), and CajunBea73, don't know if it what Sirian had in mind when he put Tara in this story. Like I said, I only know my own plots and pairings.

* * *

**Chapter by Narch:** - of one's own volition, I adapt.

* * *

**Not Another KP Story**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ron rose half sleeping up looking around only to see that it was not his room, the bed was too big, and unless he was wearing a girl top and some skirts it was differently not his room.

As a normal teenagers mind, his first thought, was that he just had been in one night stand, but with who?

The memory of the yesterday slowly returned, and he remembered that he had a sleep-over, and it properly Saturday morning. The clock showed ten in the morning. Why did he first awake now, was because he and Kim had talked to them until they fall to sleep, it was all exciting yesterday mission, they had captured two new villains, Dr. Drakken and Shego. They were going to use A 'trick' with nano-explosion to treat world-leaders.

Not anyone night stand, just a sleep-over with his best friend.

He saw Kim sweat-pants, the one she normal use to sleep in laying folded at the chair, and instantly remembered she had changed to Hot-pants because of the warm, and he did sleep with just a blue t-shirt and his boxer. So it was understandable, the problem, was if she had woke up she would normal had changed back to sweat-pants because of her brothers and father that could only mean that her father and brothers were not home.

Well then there was only her mother left.

Ron had used to walk down with only his boxer and T-shirt before, so none in the Possible's Family didn't pay attention to him, and again he had dropped his pants too many times in front of them, so the Possible's had seen it too many times to care after all.

Walking down from the stairs he heard giggling from the Kitchen, smiling to the idea of Mrs. Dr. P. happy mood, he knew that there should be plenty of breakfast, but realized that he had left his buddy still sleeping up at Kim rooms however, Ron was too lazy to walk up again, and since Ron sometime call his pet for bottomless, it might be a good idea to call him after he had eaten, otherwise it would be all gone before he had taken three bites.

He walked inside the kitchen and saw that both of the laps coat was gone, knowing that both Possible's Parent was at work and the twins was properly gone too. Kim and him, they might have the house for themselves that means a lot of space to tickle then hide from his best friend, without chance of running into her parents or the twins; No harm to the innocent people.

Seeing, that Kim had just finished bent over to put dishes at the machine, he couldn't conceal the affect of the view so his smile widened.

He could not truly help it, his best friend was growing to be a hot teenager girl after all.

Ron was a gentleman he had told Kim about the affect of her body was doing to him, nevertheless instead she asked him if he wanted to change her personality when she was around him, and Ron couldn't find the answer so he just let it slide.

There she was with her back facing him, the opportunity to tickle her from behind was too much to him, sometime he was suspecting if that was why she was wearing a top that showed off her midriff since she liked being tickled by him.

He gently moved his arm around her waist, and she jumped first by the shock, although she softly leaned her back against him, while she was holding his arm and pressed them into her body. His plan was in motions, he knew she would feel safe in his arm, she was eager to lean her head back too that however, was the signal to start for him.

She jumped by the shock and that was priceless in his mind.

"Ron, stop... stop... my stomach hurt" She laughed, Ron couldn't see her face due to he was holding her from behind, comprehending that her hands couldn't reach to tickle at his worst tickle spots, he would survivor, well so long he could find a way to stop holding and tickle her and had enough time to run far away.

Then he heard chuckle behind him, and for the moment he lost his grab, and Kim spins around to face him, she pushed his back at the wall, how she did it, he didn't know. But she was holding his arm and pressing it to his stomach in a locked grab, by using her own body to help lock hers grab. Their faces were close, and he couldn't stop looking at her emerald eyes, he was wondering if he should kiss her, it was like she wanted to kiss him; But, best friend didn't kiss like what his mind was telling him to... to kiss her in the lips.

Something however, caught his eyes, there to the left, was Tara.

Ron knew her from Kim, there was in the same cheerleader squad after all and he was there to see her practice now and then, then there Mrs. Dr. P. Kim's mother sitting at the kitchen table however, it was Tara that he was worrying about since he knew full well that he only was wearing his t-shirt and boxer.

He was now embarrassing about his lack of clothes. Yes, even if he knew that people had seen him in the news while loosing his pants.

He wanted to hide, or at least get a pant on, but how to escape his best friend locking grab, he didn't know.

Maybe if he kissed her, then maybe she would be shocked, and he could get loose and run up to her room and find some clothes. But, best friend don't kiss each other by the lips, not without Mistletoe any way. He however, hoped that the cheek had the same effect since he never did it to her.

So Ron did it, he peck her at the cheek with his lips.

With a soft kissing sound, and unexpected, or maybe expected, Kim was stunned by it. She had loosing hers grab around him, and was in shock, by moved one of her hand to the spot he had kissed her, and that was enough to him.

Now that he would not let the opportunity to escape Ron moved fast away from the wall and her, he made a nervous smile to Tara before he ran out of the kitchen, and was sure Kim would follow him, but couldn't hear her coming liked she used to do.

Not that he wanted to test his luck. After all he had tickle his best friend, and knowing full well there will be revenge even if Tara was here. Why Tara had visited Kim he didn't know, Kim didn't tell him about it, he just hoped, he didn't make a mistake by himself.

He wouldn't care if it was just the Possible's, but Tara was like a newcomer, a quest and she was a girl, he slapped his forehead with his hand after realized that he didn't say 'hello', but he needed his cargo pants first, it was as much embarrassing to her as it was to him to only see him with t-shirt and boxer, the Possible's had got used to it, but not Tara.

Perfect first impression for the Ron-man!

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Narch:** - dum dum dum! - muhaha have to say that Sirian was wise to put Tara in this :D Okay, this chapter was maybe little longer then 1000 words... but who cares?

**Stin:** I thought you were for Ron/Kim, Kim/Ron, what is going on here?

**Felene:** Narch just messing with you... There still a lot of possibilities for the story to change.

**Sirian:** I won Narch to the Tara side! muhaha, or Narch is just messing with our head with this chapter, devious little devil ;)

**Narch:** Lawl... I think readers know at least two of the authors pairing, But no one knows my in this story... ( smiling proudly ) But There always actions in adventures, so you guys had been warned :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There are some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read:** I really tried to multitask, helping/editing stories then same time writing another one, well i can only say, if you guys reading HSF series, you properly had read another chapter by now, if is was not because of me forgetting to save the chapter!

**

* * *

Reviews to reviewers:** Thanks to lhaine07, Sentinel103, rincessvmlg and CajunBear73 for last chapters reviews.

Narch ( I ) is trying to be neutral here with pairings, but majority of people want KR, some even wrote T/K at mail, (just mentioning it )... but let just say, reviews bad or good is still better then mails :D

* * *

**Chapter by Felene:** It hurts that I had to edit this chapter to my style, Sorry Felene...

* * *

Chapter Six

Kim was stunned, her hand was still at the spot where Ron had kissed her, she couldn't really believe it, Ron never took the initiate to kiss her, and it was even in front of her mom and her cheerleader friend Tara.

It was really understatement that she was dazed, she had a feeling she couldn't describe, although it was a wonderful feeling. Kim mind was processing what had happens. From Ron came behind embracing her, the love and caring feeling behind the touches, like she always had when they hugged. There was no lie to the feeling, the wonderful feeling of him close to her, but also sadness, the feeling of him using her weakness to tickle her, then got the upper hand, but only to lose it by the kiss, his kiss another weakness of hers.

When they were close she actually wanted to kiss him, but knowing full well that best friends don't kiss. Not unless they were under a mistletoe. She liked to do it however. There need to be a reason since because they were just best friends after all.

Kim was still smiling when she sat down near Tara. Why Ron ran outside the kitchen was the same as she did when she thoughts there was a boy behind her, unfortunately to Ron, Tara was behind him. Ron was a boy, in Kim's mind, she couldn't feel embarrassing around him, she actually like to have his opportunity about her body, even dare to say that she liked having him looking at her.

The idea of Tara looking at Ron, did make Kim irritated, why, she didn't know.

"Tara, Ronald used to come from behind to tickle Kimmie. I should have told him you were sitting here" mom said.

Tara was looking confusing, and Kim could understand why, she was smart after all. Tara was likely confusing over that Ron Felt embarrassing that she was here. How Kim was going to explain without making it sounded weird, it was still lame to tell that two fourteen year old and two different gender had a sleep-over, it didn't exactly sound like they were normal high-school student.

"Oh, Uhm, I was Going to ask Kim about Ron anyway" Tara said.

Kim could clearly seen her blush, it was a clear as day. Her blood boiled by the feeling, why her rage was building up, she was not sure, if it was the feeling of Tara taking Ron away from her, or that Tara was using her to get near Ron.

Ron was her best friend, "I'm his only 'best friend'. I had been there for him since we were four!" Kim said in her thoughts.

"Tara, just so you know, Ron is like a son to me, I don't want him to get hurt" Her mom rose her voice a little.

Kim was puzzled over her mom responded since it nearly sounded like she was treating Tara not to try dating Ron. Kim didn't know if she should feel happy or worry. But If it sounded as a treat in her ears, Tara would properly picked it up.

Actually she wanted to say." Way to go mom!" and Kim also wanted to know if her mom would be angry at her if she started to date her best friend.

"Date my best friend, where did that come from?" she thoughts.

"Uhm, Tara, me and Ron are Just friend, but come and hang out with us at the mall" Kim cheerfully said, trying to hide the bitterness feeling of sharing her mall tour with Tara that seems to blush every time Someone mentioned 'Ron'.

"No, did I ask Tara to hang with us?" Kim thoughts

"I like to, shall I wait here to your guys are ready, or shall we meet at the mall?" Tara asked blushing, Kim was starting to regret that she asked Tara to come with them, it was too late now, well, not without acting protective toward Ron.

Inside Kim head, she imagined herself slamming her head at the table dramatically.

"uhm, you can wait here while I am getting myself ready" Kim forcefully said, before she rose from her seats only to have Ron standing in front of her looking nervous. Kim knew why her best friend was scared, he did tickle her, but the kiss at her cheek was enough to have her forgive him, then again she liked having fun with him, it was just them being themselves.

Knowing full well that she was blushing in front of him, but actually wanted to return the gesture before, and the idea of Tara seeing it was more than enough. So Kim kisses his cheeks then gently moved a dazed or shocked Ron to make room to her to get out of the kitchen, she just hoped he felt the same way as she did when he kissed her cheeks.

Smiling happily and dreamily she walked to her room, she had just kissed Ron in front of Tara without reason at all, and she liked it. It felt so right, now she was just regretting that it was not a kiss at his lips, the feeling of pressing her their lips together, the feeling of every nerve of her body tension up.

"Like the dream kiss" She said, the memory of how Ron had described his dream kiss, where he saved a girl from some half-robot man thing, she would have dreams about dragon and knight, but Ron might just dream about something from a game, it was still romantic in not a traditionally way; Kim just wished that she was the girl in the dream.

She walked in her closets, this is something new to her. For the first time in her life Kim felt treated, and it was not from villains, but from another teenage a fellow cheerleader.

Remembered that Tara had long dark blue skirt, and white tank tops, Tara was actually looking great, and that scared Kim.

Kim needed to look more beautiful, For the First time ever she was going to wear a dress in her hangout with Ron... She wished she had a Little black dress, but what she had was enough for now. It was a simple sky blued tight T-Shirt Dress, it followed her curves and body form perfectly to her waistline, the dress ended just above her knees. It looked like skin tight, but was actually really loose to her to the end of her hips then loose perfectly up so she got lots of free movement.

She was a Crime fighting and never know if there was a fast mission nearby, so she forcefully decided to wear her sports panties and bra, but after a long struggle, she finally found underwear that was well hidden under her dress.

"You so not going to steal my best friend away Tara!" Kim said after looked at the mirror for the last time.

* * *

**Sirian:** okay, good chapter...

**Stin:** Way to go Girl!

**Felene:** Thanks, had the idea from HSF ;P

**Narch:** Lol, I love this chapter, but... but... you just have describe a dress? or is a t-shirt? what is a T-shirt dress?

**Felene:** Dress that looks like T-shirt but made to cover most of the body. Just think about girls using their boyfriend big t-shirt for sleep in ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There are some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read:** This chapter I made, yes I know i just made chapter 5, but hey, I made a pact ;). And that I need a break from writing chapter 5 for HSF.

* * *

**Reviews to Reviewers:** Thanks to CajunBear73, princessvmlg and lhaine07

I am joking too Princessvmlg, but you never know if one of the other 3 make Tara kiss Kim, that could be fun!

CajunBear73, As always you are right. From what i heard from Felene, the chapter meant to show Kim's confusing.

Ihaine07, I hope you like this chapter and the outcome :)

**

* * *

Chapter by Narch**: Just taking over Stin, need a break from HSF.

* * *

**Not Another KP Story**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Mrs. Possible was a mother, and she was proud of it. It was not because there something wrong with being a mother, but she had a motherly sense of feeling over Ron since the fateful day, where her daughter 'Kim' came home, and asked if her friend could come and play, she had though it was a girl, but was shocked, who her daughter new friend was. She had come home with a young boy.

Now she had grown to love that boy, and she could feel the bitterness of worry that some teenager girl going to take her 'Son' away, she saw Ron as the part of the family, but didn't want him to get hurt with all the relations teenagers had now in these days.

Seeing her daughter fighting to get Ron intention away from Tare with her dress had shocked Mrs. Possible, she had wondered if the talk with Ron's mother was real that their kids might see each other, more than brother and sister, but as lover.

There was really no different from the outside, what her 'kids' did together. The treat from Tara had sent fear to her and Kim, they had always been together, now that they start to discovering boys and girls, they could not keep up with fouling around together as they did.

What they did together make them look like a couple, well a steady couple. The only time Mrs. Possible had ever seen those two kisses was under mistletoe or Kim giving Ron a peck at his cheek as a thanks to what he had done for her. They hugs each other a lot, but that should be normal. What was normal were now hiding beneath the skin of their friendship? There more feeling to their touches.

Mrs. Possible could see that Ron was being himself, and her daughter however, had changed.

Her daughter twirled happily in front of Ron to show her new dress, and it was obvious to see that her daughter actually made a fake loose of balance so Ron could grab her.

It was fun to watch them.

Why Kim did it, she had an idea, it an innocent way to tell Tara that she needed to break their bond, before she could consisting dating Ron.

What could a mother do?

Ron in the other hand didn't seem to see the changes from Kim, but was rather nervous around Tara. As as a romantic hearted Mrs. Possible could be. She really wanted to go over to Ron and tell him that her daughter was hitting at him, but as her motherly instinct told her that, she would not interferer in Ron's mind, who he would fall for, she just hoped that Tara might back out.

She could not help that Kim and Ron looked cute together, they had looked cute together since they were four. How much she had tried to invite other girls her age for birthday party, her daughter rather wanted to spend time with her best friend than other girl.

After the talk with Ron's mother, she would try to catch the changes between those two, what she had seen so far, could have melted her heart. For the first time ever in ten years, Ron kissed Kim at the cheek, and it was in front of her and a friend, she would sometime see her daughter doing it, but knowing by her daughter's reaction to the kiss, she was as stunned as her.

What worried her, was Ron, he might not have peeked up, how Kim might have felt for the kiss, and it worried her if Ron just did it to escape Kims revenge for tickled her.

Mrs. Possible looked at the clock only to see it was the time to leave.

"Kimmie, Ronald and Tara are your kids ready to leave for the mall?"

"Yes mom" Kim said, and instantly grabbed Ron arm to drag him outside with Tara follow behind.

Maybe there was just her imagination, but it seems like Tara didn't mind them acting like that in front of her, maybe there were no treat as her daughter and her own mind, was telling her.

She was brain surgeon after all. Tara might just had come to ask about rumors, it was normal that other parents had told her, how cute the kids look as couple, and sometime they even asked how long they had been together. Knowing high school from her past, she knew about rumors mill.

She shook her head and headed outside, where the teens were already outside at waiting inside the car.

Seeing her daughter rested her head at Ron's shoulder and he rested his at her head, they do look cute together, why as a mother, she had not noticed those behaviors before she didn't know.

Maybe taking a little longer part to the mall, just doing her daughter a favor might be a good idea. The problem was Ron, he could be little tick-headed, after all her daughter didn't really care what gift Ron had giving her, so long it was from him, she already noticed that from the first Christmas where Ron was invited, it was for family, but her daughter insisted. As mother, you could not resist the poppy dog pout.

The kids were not dating and maybe that was a relief, knowing Kims father pretty well since, he was her husband, he would not like any idea of boys getting close to his 'Kimmie-cub'. And Ronald was not a boy in his mind. Not right now any ways.

But if what she had seen of her daughter's behavior today, she might need to try help her from background. She just hoped to capture their first kiss in with her camera.

Mrs. Possible entered the vehicle and started the engines, looked behind her to make sure, they all had seat-belts on, she smiled to the sigh of Kim and Ron, before headed off to the roads.

What worried her now that, knowing how her daughter's determination could be. She might want to press Ron to be her boyfriend, and Ron might just say yes without knowledge, or Tara might be getting her daughter's end of the sixteen styles of kung fu.

If it was not for Ron, Kim would never be allowed to do her mission.

It was Ron after all that came to her and her husband, to tell about her daughter first mission, and he would always have her back no matter what since, he had never seen his best friend be so happy about helping people. Ron wanted her to keep doing it.

Kim maybe didn't know, it was Ron who made it Possible in the first place, but they had promise to not tell Kim. Maybe it was Ron's way to tell them that he loved her daughter, Mrs. Possible could only hope.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Felene:** That is a nice chapter, as good as the first chapter Narch, but you are cheater, it was not you turn!

**Sirian:** Wow, Narch... you only did it, because now I have to write something about the mall.. :(

**Stin:** it was my turn, but I made a pact with Narch, next time i can write two pages...

**Narch:** thihe.. Everyone knows how guys hate malls, but I also did it, because I have a feeling someone going to put another character in this story...

(A/N) Hope this was a good chapter, reviews and give us... Or me (Narch) ideas of what would happen next, or what you want to see in this story, and I will try to make it so it fuse with the chapter before my turns.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There are some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-read:** Sorry for late opdate, but i was working On: Fragile Hearts, Secrets, And part two of HSF... So i didn't see this chapter sent to me.. I am really sorry...

**Reviews to reviewers:** Thanks to Sentinel103, CajunBear73 and princessvmlg

princessvmlg: Lol, I like some K/R too, but you don't know love before you understand hate :)

Cajunbear73: Hey, Not fun to sent to black hole, and i don't think Ron would even know why he is being sent to black hole... hehe.

Sentinel103: Lol, I don't think Ron have any idea of what is going to happen... Because I don't know either.

* * *

**Chapter by Sirian:** Naco... Naco... Naco!

* * *

Chapter Eight

Josh Mankey, a sophomore student of Middleton High, was sitting at the bench inside Middleton Mall. He observed curiosity at the group of teens dragging an average guy around the mall. Two beautiful young female teens, both were in the freshmen cheer squad! "What does he have that I don't?" He scowled to himself.

Josh needed to know what was going on, it just seemed wrong to see what he was seeing.

An idea popped into his mind while he walked toward the theater in the malls. He knew the girls, they had asked him to help with banner and other kind of stuff, so he knew Kim and Tara, not as well. It just wronged him the wrong way. What he had seen, it looked like at least one of them where an 'item'.

His plan would help him find out who were devoted to who, it needed a lot of courage to do what he had planned, but he had to do it, he needed to know the secrets of the average blond guy, named Ron.

Ron was a geek, a 'looser' in his mind, it was against the rules to hang out with cheerleaders, but the guy managed to hang out with two cheerleaders...

As Josh approached them. He searched for the best casual way to greet them. They had just come out from another store.

"Hi, guys" Josh said trying to make it sound like he had not expected to see them.

"Hello... uhm.. Jos" Kim stammered and looking down at her feet. Josh didn't know why she looked nervous.

"Hey Monk-" Kim elbowed Ron and made him stop.

Josh raised one of his eyebrow, wondered what was that about, but he made an 'okay' smile toward the blond, not that he knew why or what was wrong?

"Hey, Mankey..." Ron finally greeted.

"oh, hi Josh" Tara greeted him casually.

Josh looked at the sights of them, Kim tried to hide behind Ron, like she was afraid of something, while Tara just kept talking about the new clothes she had bought to herself, and it seemed she wanted Ron's advice. Ron other-hands just smiled, not sure if he was listing to Tara.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, " Uhm, anyone of you, want to come at see 'Scary Teens' with me?" , Josh hoped that one of the girls was going to say 'yes', and if Ron was the only one, he had a plan to escape going and seeing the movie with him.

It made them stop at what they were doing.

"I always want to see that movie" Kim said suddenly. It made him smile, he was going to have a head-cheerleader with him seeing a movie.

"You do? Well I want to see The Return of the Prince, you know orcs, goblin, and magic!" Ron beamed at them.

"Well, What about I go see 'The Return of The Prince' with Ron, and you at Josh can go and see 'Scary Teens'" Tara asked.

Josh's smile widened by what Tara had recommended, this was perfect opportunity to him. "So Tara and Ron is together?" he said in his thought.

But as soon as he was going to agree.

"Ron, we can go and see 'The Return of The Prince' next week" Kim said with a knowing smile at her face, it did however, make Josh loose his jaw. He glanced at Tara, she seemed to be in the same shock from Kim's statement.

"But KIIiiim!.. 'Scary Teens' is a chick movie, couple go ind and snuggle to each other because the movie is too scary!" Ron whined and it made Josh relaxed a little, he had not thought about going and seeing a movie with all three of them, didn't expect Ron wanted to go and see the movie, so that was also out of the picture.

"Ron, come on, do it for me, I promised I make it up for you!" Kim said and grabbed Ron's arm.

"Okay okay..." He said before he went on "But only if you are tasting my creation!"

Kim seemed to pound by what Ron had asked of her, before she jokingly slapped his shoulder, "What, but.. ewe Ron... just because we are best-friend, doesn't it mean I'm going to take your stuff in my mouth!" Kim replied teasingly.

"Come on Kim, I know you will like the taste!"

"Okay okay!" Kim gave in.

"Make it op for him? Put it... in... in her mouth... I'm so lost..." Josh thoughts. He looked to Tara and her eyes were widened by it.

"Are you two together?" Josh finally asked and pointed at Kim and Ron.

The two teens looked at each other,

"Yeah... " Kim said

Josh could not believe it, as he was going to ask more...

"As Best-friend..." Ron added with at smirk toward Kim.

"Ya, best friend-" Kim replied.

"-Since Pre-k!" Ron informed.

Josh's mind wandered. If Kim want to make it up for a best friend as he thoughts she would; Josh was a teenager boy and had fantasies. Right now he pictured Ron and Kim in a heavy make-out in janitor's closets and Kim was playing with his... and that was only as best-friends, "What would she do with her boyfriend?" He thoughts and it made him smile inertly.

It was decided they all four where going to see 'Scary Teens', another idea formed inside his head, he could end up have both of the girls sit next to him, "Maybe Ron, Tara, me and then Kim... Or Ron, Kim, me and Tara!... yes good idea" He thought.

Josh had the feeling that he will be the talk in the schools next day after the movie... Having two cheerleaders under his arms for protection was the best of the best... his reputation toward the other guys would place him at the top, and he would be desired by other girls, just because they are curious over why two hot cheerleader and one of them was a captain. By that he had forgotten that Ron was with them. Not that he minded, he had a plan to achieve

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Sirian:** It's Not what Josh thinking it is! Talking about Naco here!

**Stin:** Lol..

**Felene:** Haha... yeah but that was little rushed...

**Narch:** Well... I think, I'm fine with it.. :S


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We Don't Own any Character, Disney does. There are some characters that are our own creations. We don't make stories to gain money. Disney own Kim Possible.**

**Pre-Read:** Well, As I told some, I had to format my PC, and a lot of Chapters and stories had been deleted by that, so it took some time to find and re-make all of those stories. Don't Worry we are still working, With Colleges life, and sneak Dorm's Rooms arrangements, we get everything up!

* * *

**Reviews to Reviewers:**

CajunBear73: Nah, if that happens, I am as the user ( Narch ) Will not uploading the chapter... Joking...

princessvmlg: Boys always think like that... I don't think they can help it...

TheRedKommie: Thanks, The problem with this way... I really have the last words :D... Dictator!

lhaine07: Ron will always follow Kim... I don't really know what will stop that guy from following the cheerleader...

* * *

**Chapter by Stin:** Please tell me this is a good chapter – Blame Narch for Grammar problem!

* * *

**Not Another KP Story**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine

The theater was heavy with people patiently waiting in the line. Kim and Ron were still inside the 'Candy-store' to bye popcorn, candy and soda for themselves. Tara seriously contemplated over to the guy next to her.

"So Josh, how is the sitting arrangement?" She asked with a suspicion. After they had gotten the tickets, Josh had been lost in thought. He only bought himself a soda, mint-pills and wine-gums.

If Tara didn't know better, Josh was actually preparing himself for a kiss, a real lips-locking kiss, mouth to mouth...

"Sorry Tara, Uhm, Need to visit the boy's room, give me a minute..." He suddenly said, and by that he left her standing all alone.

As she lingered, Kim and Ron soon appeared from the store. Whiled Ron was carrying most of the stuff the two were going to eat. Kim was carrying a jumbo-seized soda. Giggling, Kim accompanied her best friend, like they had done it hundreds of time. Yes, Tara had an unease feeling that they had done it hundreds of time.

Tara observed Ron's lack of soda to help him digest all the food, "Ron. Where is your soda?" She asked the blond.

"That is because Ron spent all his money on those," Kim pointed at the stuff he was carrying, "so we are going to share" Kim said whiled rolling her eyes.

Before Tara knew what she was going to say, she spoke up, "Well, you know it's nearly as same as kissing..."

What she said, made the young couple blushing. While they dumbfounded stood there, Tara too understood her own statement toward the teens in front of her, and soon started to blush.

However, before she could say sorry or tease them anymore, Josh came up. The soft cologne of his soon lingered in her noise. Tara was now convincing this guy had something in mind. If a guy was carrying a perfume, he was likely expected some snuggling time...

"Ah you guys are back. I found out how we are going to sit, what about, Kim, Me, Tara, and then Ron?" Josh said with the confident smile of his, like they would accept it without protest.

"Can't do Josh, me and Ron are sharing-" Kim managed to say before the door opened and people started to push themselves inside and split Kim and Ron with her and Josh.

"Row: 9 12 to 18!" Josh yelled toward the other half of the group.

"Got it" was the response from the red-haired.

Tara shook her head and soon headed inside, to a half darkened room with a lot of seats. Looking around inside the area, she easily spotted the blond and the red-headed.

"Where are they?" Josh asked, there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Over there" Tara replied and pointed toward the two teens.

She soon observed that Kim was sitting to the left near a girl, likely the girl was there with her boyfriend. As she expected there was a boy sitting next to her. As she looked to the seats next two Ron, as expected, there were two empty seats.

While Josh was starring daggers toward Ron, Tara soon left him alone and sat next to Ron. First after an employer had come and whispered something to Josh. He too came up, and sat at the empty seat next to her.

Tara was sure Josh was crushing hard on Kim Possible. When it came to her captain, Tara could sense the red-haired girl had some kind of issues being near Josh. Maybe it was why she chose to sit where she did. On the other hand, she might have it hard for her best friends.

Yes, Tara had a small crush on the blond, the crush was still there, but the fear of receiving the fury of the red-haired captain was also there. If she somehow could find out how the boy saw her, it would help a lot. Otherwise she might go for the second best.

She diverted her head to see the guy next to her. Josh appeared confused like the world had just come to an end. She wanted to speak, but as she was going to open her mouth.

"Aw Man, Rufus ate all our popcorn!" Ron exclaimed, maybe too dramatically, it made her giggled by it.

"You can have some of mines" She said to the blond, only to have him beaming at her. Soon the they eyes locked.

"Really?" Ron asked with excitement.

"Really" Tara whispered in return as she was leaning her head forward closer to the blond. Closing her eyes she awaited the kiss.

"Woah... Thanks Tara, you the best!" Ron grabbed her in the hug, and Tara could only with widened eyes look questioningly at the blond next to her. The hug was great, but...

"_Okay, who is saying people going to kiss when their eyes locks?"_ Tara said in her head.

Frustrated, she was leaning her body back, but only end up feeling an arm around her neck, she wonders who arm it was. The idea of Ron's arm trilled her to the core, as she hopefully gazed at the boy to the right, her hopes faded. As she saw him bent his body toward Kim. In this position, it looked like they were kissing.

However, if they were kissing it did sound like they were whispering toward each other. In her curiosity Tara leaned back, and forgotten the arm around her, to have a better angle toward the couple next to her.

"They are kissing?" Josh whispered at her ear. Tara turned her head around only to have her face really close to Josh's face, it startled her so she jumped by it. Accidentally, she pushed to Ron.

The sound of groans then quickly followed up by moans soon came from the couple to her right.

"If they not kissing before, I think they are kissing now" Tara whispered back, Not even sure if she wanted to look at them.

Their faces were close. It was this time Tara wondered if love could come by accident, but before she could think anymore about it...

"Sorry KP!" She heard, and afterward she could feel a push at her back, that pushed her forehead toward Josh's.

"Ow. My head!" Tara groaned with her hand caress her forehead, she gazed at Josh, who did the same, only to have him shaking his head at the same time.

"Aw man, Sorry Tara!" Ron rose up, only to fall down to the floor, " I'm Okay!" He said, and started to look for something to help him up with his hands.

Tara could only look at the blond as he placed his hand at one of her legs and pulled himself up. After some struggle, he soon realized where his hand was and let go. Instantly, he fell with his butt first, and was now sitting at the floor panicky looking at her.

Then his eyes trailed down, Tara wondered about it, and followed his eyes, what she realized made her face red. She was spreading her legs, and she was wearing a skirt! Unfortunately, to her, Ron had the perfect view.

However before She could yell, the blond fainted...

* * *

**Authors Note's:**

Narch: Nice Chapter, Back to dice!

Stin: Thanks, Trust me I had experienced it.. just worse :( - ( 5) – Lucky me ;)

Felene: I think I remembered that episode... ( 1 ) - Comeon this is lame!

Sirian: Okay... Who was it that **accidentally** peeked up you skirt?... ( 2 ) I hate dice program...

Narch: As you Said it was an Accident... uhm.. ( 1 )


End file.
